InuYasha's Choice
by inukag4evr545
Summary: If you had to choose between your mom or dad, sister or brother, to live, who would you choose? InuYasha has to face the same decision with Kikyo or Kagome. InuKag


InuYasha

InuYasha's Choice

**K**agome smiled at everyone in Kaede's hut, but secretly she was worried, so worried she felt like she was going to cry, but as she always did, she ignored the feeling.

"I'll be heading home soon." Kagome said quietly, hoping no one would notice the statement, especially InuYasha.

InuYasha's ears twitched slightly. "No. You're staying here. There's still more shards."

"I'm going home InuYasha." Kagome said simply, standing up and throwing her large yellow bag over her shoulders.

"Come back soon child, for ye will be missed by a certain hanyou." Kagome smiled and turned to InuYasha who was blushing.

"I promise to bring back ramen."

"_Back_? You're not _leaving_!" InuYasha yelled standing up.

"Grow up InuYasha, it's not like someone could fall in love with Kagome that fast." Shippo said licking a lollipop Kagome had given him.

"But what about Koga and Akitoki?" Sango asked looking at Shippo, then at Miroku.

"Oh, I forgot about them." Shippo said laying back and looking up at the roof of the hut.

"Kagome, you're not leaving and that's it. Damn it, when I say something people need to listen to it whether they like it or not!"

"InuYasha . . . " Kaede said poking the fire.

"What old woman?"

"Ye beloved Kagome had already left." Everyone turned to where Kagome had previously been standing. Kaede had spoken the truth while they had been talking Kagome had snuck out.

"Damn her!" InuYasha yelled leaping out of the hut after her.

"Will he ever grow up?" Shippo asked sitting up.

"No way." Said Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

Kagome stood at the base of the well resting her palms on its smooth wood surface. "I hope I did okay." She said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She shook her head quickly and jumped in, she was worrying for nothing. On her way down she thought she heard a familiar, "hey!" but she ignored it.

"Mom, I'm back! Did Sota get my exam like I asked?" Kagome asked looking hopefully at her mother.

"Yes dear, he put it on your bed. I want you to know that no matter what I'm proud of you." Kagome nodded gravely. She had been stressing about this exam for weeks. This one test would determine if she went onto the ninth grade. High School.

As her mother said, the test was lying on her bed. She walked over to it slowly. No matter what she promised herself, she wasn't going to cry. With shaking fingers she picked up the test.

"Sota, your sister's home. Why don't you go up and see her." Said Kagome's mom.

"Yeah, let me just beat this guy—" Said Sota watching the TV screen as a small ninja attacked a robot. A loud scream of joy echoed downstairs.

"Kagome must've found out about her test."

"Yeah, I guess." Sota said sarcastically, looking at the television screen that bore him the message, 'Game Over'.

After her bath Kagome pranced around the house, getting things that all of her friends would need for their journey. She had passed passed passed! High School was only a week away, not counting the upcoming summer vacation.

With all of her food in her bag she said goodbye to her family and gave Sota a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon!" she said smiling as she hopped into the well. _InuYasha shouldn't be too angry_ she thought, _I've only been gone a few hours. Though, I could have spent the night in a nice soft bed. What was I thinking coming back now?_

InuYasha tore through the grass, anger making him speed through the forest. The only thing a passerby could see was a flash of red and by that time InuYasha was already gone. An unexpected scent caused him to slow down. _Salt_. Kagome stood at the well looking into its depths. The salt seemed to be coming from her. _Was she crying?_ InuYasha thought looking at her, _I don't remember doing anything._ Suddenly Kagome threw herself over the side of the well. "Hey!" InuYasha yelled jumping out from his hiding place.

"Damn it, why am I so slow?" he asked, deciding to head back to Kaede's. If Kagome were sad when she came back they would all blame it on him. Especially Shippo. His legs throbbed on the walk home. _Stupid! _He thought mentally slapping himself. "Why'd I run so fast here anyway?" he asked the stars. An unexpected reply caused him to lay a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who's there, answer me damn you." Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree, her Soul Collectors swimming in the air above her.

"K-Kikyo, how come I couldn't—"

"You couldn't sense me because I didn't want to be sensed InuYasha. I'm happy to see you though. Come with me." InuYasha nodded, as if in a trance, and followed Kikyo through the wood.

The tree that Kikyo had led him to stood silently in front of them. InuYasha recognized the tree and turned to Kikyo.

"Why'd you bring me here?" InuYasha asked his gaze never leaving Kikyo's face. Without warning Kikyo wrapped her arms around InuYasha.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I'm so sorry that I doubted you. I've been thinking upon that day lately and I should have acted different. Forgive me." InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

"Yes I will forgive you." he said softly into Kikyo's raven colored hair.

"InuYasha," Kikyo asked, "tell me, if you had to choose between me or my reincarnation, which would you choose?"

Kagome smiled to herself as she walked down the trail. InuYasha would be happy with what she'd brought. She had asked her mom to cook some cheeseburgers for her friends. It was a sort of peace offering for InuYasha.

"InuYasha." Said a hushed voice. Kagome turned. She could be wrong, but that voice sounded a lot like Kikyo's. Kagome turned from her path and into the woods. Kikyo and InuYasha stood under the sacred tree that also existed in her time.

"Tell me," Kikyo said softly, "if you had to choose between me and my reincarnation, who would you choose?" Kagome stifled a gasp. Why was Kikyo asking that? That was a question that InuYasha couldn't answer, at least, she hoped.

"I . . ." InuYasha said quietly, "I would choose . . . . . I would choose you." The last word rang through the air. As Kagome heard InuYasha's answer she couldn't believe her ears. InuYasha would rather have a dead woman live than a live woman? Kagome shook her head feeling the oncoming tears. Kikyo looked up, Kagome swore she was staring straight at her, and smiled. A smiled of victory. Kagome gasped and ran away from the scene. The smell of the burgers in her pack made tears fall from her eyes as she ran blindly into the night.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked breaking away from Kikyo, his ears twitching. In his heart he wasn't sure whom he would choose. He would just have to wait for the moment to come. Hopefully, it wouldn't.

"I must leave InuYasha." Kikyo said touching his cheek before being pulled up into the night sky by her Soul Collectors.

Kagome wiped her eyes before stepping into Kaede's hut. She couldn't worry the others. Putting on her usual façade was easy. The hard part would be hiding her feelings from InuYasha. The thought of him brought back his words and her voice quivered as she said her greetings to her friends.

Silently Kagome took out the burgers she had wrapped and handed each to her friends. "They're burgers she said softly." She said while laying one out for InuYasha when he got back from his visit with Kikyo.

"Aren't you going to eat Kagome?" Miroku asked staring at the alien object he held in his perverted hands. Sango reached over to grab a burger and felt a strange sensation on her backside. With a yell he slapped Miroku on his face, "Pervert!" she yelled, "I can't even get a burger without being touched." Kagome smiled sadly, but no one else saw this smile. She had no doubt in her mind that if Miroku had to choose over a village girl, who he had just asked to bear his children, and Sango, he would definitely choose Sango.

"Oh, InuYasha!" said Shippo looking up at InuYasha, "look what Kagome brought back for us! They're called boogers!" Kagome didn't even bother to correct Shippo's mistake. InuYasha took the burger that Kagome had laid on the floor and immediately began to eat. Kagome's throat swelled up and she could feel tears nicking at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to seem suspicious.

Sango looked at her friend and recognized the mask she was wearing. "Kagome," she said going through Kagome's bag for some shampoo and towels, "why don't we leave the men here and go for a dip in the hot springs?" Kagome nodded slowly, grateful for Sango's understanding. Kagome and Sango left, leaving Shippo in charge to watch the boys, especially Miroku.

"Was it just me, or did Kagome seem obviously upset?" Miroku asked sipping at a can of _Coca cola._ Shippo nodded, both then turned to face InuYasha, who had finished his burger minutes ago.

"What?" he asked, "Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"You saw Kikyo, didn't you?" Shippo asked, crossing his arms. InuYasha thought back to the gasp he had heard after he told Kikyo he would choose her. Could that have been Kagome? "Damn it." He said running out of the hut.

"InuYasha, wait for me!" yelled Miroku, jumping up and following InuYasha, a perverted smile plastered across his face.

"Hey! Your not supposed to leave!" Shippo yelled running after Miroku and InuYasha. His small fox legs were too small though, to catch the long legs of the monk and the hurried jumps of InuYasha.

"Oh well," Shippo said shrugging, "I'm not the one who's gonna be paying for it." With that said Shippo went back to the hut to finish off everyone's boogers.

"Kagome, are you okay? Is it InuYasha?" Sango asked stepping into the water. Kagome shook her head and brought her knees up to her chin.

"I'm okay Sango. Really." Sango gave Kagome an, 'I'm not stupid' look.

"InuYasha was with Kikyo and she asked him if he had to choose would he choose me or Kikyo. He chose Kikyo." Kagome said, holding her face in her hands.

"Oh Kagome. It's all right. InuYasha probably only said that because he was _with_ Kikyo and didn't want to hurt her." Kagome nodded, pretending that Sango's solution was true. Sango rinsed the shampoo out of the air as a wonderful coconut scent filled the air. Kagome looked at Sango. She was so strong and could kill any demon that got in her way. Kagome looked at her hands that were free of calluses. What ability did she have? Shooting arrows, yeah, but that didn't help much. Inuyasha got hurt all the time because she wasn't strong enough and he always had to save her. _Did he choose Kikyo_, Kagome thought, _because she's more useful than I am?_ Sango looked at Kagome then looked up at two small eyes staring out of a bush. Sango bent down and grabbed a rock underneath the water's surface. She threw it as hard as she could at the eyes, "you pervert!" she yelled, grabbing a towel form behind her. Miroku rubbed his head, "It wasn't my idea. It was InuYasha's."

"Then where is InuYasha?" Sango asked, holding the towel around her. Miroku shrugged, then looked at Sango again.

"Leave or die." Sango said, throwing a rock by Miroku's foot. Miroku got up quickly and ran back to the camp, a small bruise forming itself between his eyes.

Kagome hadn't moved at Mirkou's approach. She still sat in the water. Surprised by the conclusion she had made. _I'm useless._ Sango had finished dressing and looked at Kagome, "Kagome—" another voice echoed hers and she turned as InuYasha came running out of the forest and into the water. When he saw Kagome sitting by the rock without any clothes and a small blush found its way up his face. Kagome just sat there, staring at the water, still lost in deep thought.

"InuYasha! Leave!" Sango said forcefully. InuYasha blushed again and ran off. Slapping himself mentally. _What was I thinking? I knew they were bathing!_

Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag; happy Shippo wasn't sleeping with her, but with Kirara. She looked up at the tree InuYasha was seated in. He seemed to be asleep, but Kagome knew he was awake, protecting all of them. Kagome closed her eyes, knowing she would need to get some sleep if she were to forget whom InuYasha had chosen to protect and to love.

In the morning while making breakfast Kagome felt a soft pain in her head. Immediately she felt the presence of many Shikon Shards.

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned to her; his gold eyes curious, "I sense Shikon Shards, a lot of them." InuYasha nodded.

"Kagome and I will go. You three stay here, eat breakfast and clean up. When you're done come find us. The battle should be over by then though." Everyone nodded and started eating their breakfast immediately. Kagome hesitated before she got on InuYasha's back. When she did they were flying through the air faster than ever.

In no time they had made it to a point where InuYasha could smell blood, _fresh_, human blood. In front of them stood what looked to be a human, but no human would be nine feet tall.

"He's big." Kagome whispered, her grip tightening on InuYasha's shoulders. Inuyasha let Kagome down and whipped out his sword. He quickly released the wind scar.

"Size isn't everything Kagome!" Right before the deadly attack hit the demon it stopped in its tracks.

"What?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide in shock. The wind scar suddenly began to move again, but this time it was headed towards Kagome.

"Watch out!" InuYasha yelled grabbing Kagome and jumping into the air, just barely avoiding the deadly attack.

"You must realize that I can stop any attack and send it wherever I want InuYasha." The man said, smiling, revealing pointy teeth painted with blood. A single arrow pierced through the air, aimed at the demon's back. InuYasha looked at Kagome, but Kagome did not have her bow raised.

"You think a small arrow can defeat me priestess?" the demon asked, stopping the arrow.

"Kikyo." InuYasha said, to Kagome's dismay.

"InuYasha this demon is powerful. Take the girl, she is no use here." Kagome looked at her feet, though what Kikyo said hurt, she was right. Kagome's eyes widened as a small weed came out of the earth and wrapped around her legs. The root continued to grow until she was level with the demon's height.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha running towards her.

"Stop. If you step any closer, both will die." Both? InuYasha turned and saw Kikyo surrounded by vines as well. The arrow Kikyo had shot a few minutes ago caught InuYasha's eye. The demon smiled, "You must choose InuYasha, between Kikyo and Kagome." InuYasha looked at both. His heart started to beat faster. This was just like the question Kikyo had asked. Had she planned this? InuYasha asked, but he immediately shook his head, she wouldn't do something like that. _Who should I choose?_ He asked himself.

Kagome hung her head. InuYasha would choose Kikyo. At least her farewell with her family was nice. She wouldn't regret that farewell. Kagome looked across at Kikyo. She was smiling back at her. _ She knows I'm going to die._ Kagome thought sadly. She looked down at InuYasha. She pitied him, he should never of had to make this choice.

"I choose . . . . . ." InuYasha began, "I want . . . . .". Kagome closed her eyes, wishing she could cover her ears. "I want Kagome to live." Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. Tears of happiness were running down her face. Kagome turned to Kikyo whose face was a mixture of hatred and sorrow.

"Okay InuYasha." The demon said smiling. Kagome wanted to break free to save Kikyo, but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free. _Oh Kikyo_. Kagome thought, tears filling her eyes. Through her tear-blurred vision she saw an arrow approaching her. _Wait, _she thought, _why is the arrow coming towards me?_ "Kagome!" yelled a scared voice from the ground. Kagome turned to InuYasha he looked as if he was going to cry.

"No!" Kagome yelled, "No! I won't let you kill me!" a bright light erupted from Kagome's body and surrounded the entire area. Everyone screamed, even InuYasha as the light enveloped his or her body. Each of them relived the worst moments in their lives, but as they watched their past selves the light cleansed each moment and caused them to see that that the moments were building blocks to what they were today. When the light dimmed the demon was gone, the Shikon shards in its place.

InuYasha stood up slowly, gathered the shards and looked around for Kagome. She was laying down on the ground unconscious. When he heard a slight moan, he turned. Kikyo lay on the ground, her eyes beginning to open. Kikyo's body was slowly dissolving, but she was laughing softly. InuYasha bent down next to her.

"Kikyo, what happened to you?" he asked holding her hand.

"That brat Kagome purified me. All of my hatred is gone and that is what my body was made out of. Hatred is what kept me going. In the end InuYasha I realized that after awhile I didn't hate _you_, but Kagome was the one I hated. I wanted her to die. So I asked you the question in the woods to be sure you would choose me. I thought you were telling the truth so I asked Naraku to make a demon in the exchange for Shikon Shards that I had gathered. This time InuYasha, I am truly sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Tell Kagome I am sorry as well. I tried to kill her many times. Many times." Kikyo smiled at InuYasha then disappeared. A bright light escaped her body and flew over to Kagome. As the light entered Kagome's body, InuYasha stood up and ran over to her. When the light diminished Kagome opened her eyes.

"InuYasha." She said faintly, blinking slowly.

"I'm here Kagome." Inuyasha said, bending down to help her up. Kagome smiled in thanks and looked around, "Where's Kikyo?" InuYasha averted his eyes and Kagome looked down, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" InuYasha said angrily. Kagome winced and InuYasha regretted the manner of his words.

"I killed Kikyo." InuYasha remained quiet as he looked at Kagome.

"Look Kagome, it doesn't matter. She's happier. _You_ made her happier." Kagome nodded, still feeling guilty. InuYasha looked at Kagome convinced she didn't believe him. Silently he rapped his arms around her. "Trust me." Kagome nodded and began to cry. She cried for all of the times Kikyo had tried to kill her. She cried for the times she saw Kikyo together. And she cried with happiness when InuYasha whispered into her ear the words she always wanted to hear. The three words she only heard in her dreams.

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha said, blushing. There. He had said it. Would Kagome say the same? The doubt hadn't passed his mind before he said it. Would Kagome not love him back? Would she reject him? InuYasha's doubtful thoughts were interrupted as Kagome responded,

"I love you too, InuYasha."


End file.
